California State University, San Bernardino (CSUSB) is a medium-sized comprehensive university with a very racially diverse campus. As of the Fall 2010 enrollment, over 53% of the student population self-identified as a member of an underrepresented minority group. The overall goal of the CSUSB Research Initiative for Research Enhancement (RISE) proposal is to increase the number of underrepresented (UR) students from the CSUSB campus that obtain Ph.D. degrees in biomedical and behavioral sciences. To achieve this goal, the proposed RISE program has 3 components: (1) The RISE Preparation Program (RISE-PREP) designed to increase the retention of underrepresented undergraduates in behavioral and biomedical science majors and to increase the pool of potential RISE undergraduate participants; (2) The Undergraduate RISE Program (RISE-UGRAD) designed to enhance the competitiveness of underrepresented undergraduate students applying to prestigious research oriented Ph.D. programs; (3) The Graduate RISE Program (RISE-GRAD) designed to enhance the competitiveness of underrepresented Master's students applying to Ph.D. programs. Each of these programs will have a number of activities intended to meet the goals of each program all with measurable objectives. Together, we believe that our proposed CSUSB RISE program components will fulfill the goals of the MBRS RISE Program to increase the number of students from underrepresented groups in biomedical and behavioral sciences who enter and successfully complete Ph.D. degree programs in these fields.